In electric automatic two-wheeled vehicles or hybrid automatic two-wheeled vehicles, a vehicle is known, in which forward and backward movements thereof can be changed over to each other depending on a condition of the vehicle (see Patent Documents 1 to 3). In automatic two-wheeled vehicles described in Patent Documents 1 to 3, a motor for driving a rear wheel is provided, and also a switch for changing over between forward and backward movements of the vehicle is provided on a handle bar. For example, when it is desired to move the vehicle backward, the switch is switched into to a backward movement mode so that a rear wheel thereof can be rotated reverse by the motor.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-140967A
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-162095A
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-100397A
In automatic two-wheeled vehicles described in Patent Documents 1 to 3, processing (direction-changing) of the vehicle can be assisted by driving the motor, but a measure of reducing a burden to an occupant upon parking is not considered. For example, in a case of a vehicle having a center stand, a rear wheel needs to be floated upon parking, so that a large burden is applied to the occupant in order to erect the center stand.